


Light up as If You Had a Choice

by SakuraScout



Series: Shidgemas 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Past Adam/Shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraScout/pseuds/SakuraScout
Summary: On a cloudless night Pidge and Shiro join countless others to pay respects to the fallen and lost.Written forShidgemas 2018's Day 2 prompt "Candlelight/Starlight."





	Light up as If You Had a Choice

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters/Pairings** : Pidge, Shiro; shadam (kinda)  
>  **Warnings** : Future AU. Un-beta'd. Written before watching Season 8. I blame _Kubo and the Two Strings_ for inspiring this.  
>  **Disclaimer** : _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ belongs to Dreamworks, World Events Productions, and Studio Mir. I own the stories I write.  
>  **Word Count** : 1345
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Written for[ **Shidgemas 2018**](https://merry-shidgemas.tumblr.com/)'s Day 2 prompt "Candlelight/Starlight."_

Pidge tries not to notice the slight tremble of the lantern as she lights its candle. Once the wick catches the flame, she steps back and lets Shiro cradle the paper dome. She holds his gaze as his lips pull into a small smile that reaches his eyes for a brief moment before his face turns somber, eyes focused on the soft glow in his hands.

Her own lantern is already adrift in the twilight, accompanied by countless others that float out over the field of lights. The lanterns stand in for the markers that have yet to be erected in the memorial, stand in for the names etched on other memories, stand in for goodbyes and a change to let go that those left behind never got the chance to have. Each light glinting at her represents those lost to and in the those lost to and in the war against a tyranny that consumed the universe for millennia: those who slipped through their fingers, those who fell in battle, those they failed, those who sacrificed their lives, those caught in the crossfire, friends, family, and lovers.

The lantern flying higher and higher is someone’s Te-Osh.

The lantern staggering through the air is someone’s Antok.

Another grazing the top of a marker before floating higher is someone’s Regris.

A pair of lights twirling around each other are someone’s Ulaz, Arusians—a third joining their dance to be someone’s Earth.

The cluster of lanterns advancing over the field is someone’s Voltron Coalition, Blade of Marmora, or even Rebels.

The lone paper lights drifting away from the others are someone’s Bandor, someone’s Matt, someone’s Kroila, someone’s Alfor, someone’s Sam.

Pidge turns back to Shiro just in time to see his lantern lift slowly yet surely away from his upturned palms.

Further it goes to join the others that mose just as unhurried farther and farther away—these lanterns that each represent someone’s Adam.

On and on they all go, further towards the darkened horizon, blending seamlessly amongst the ever twinkling stars—just as bright and countless.


End file.
